


This Moment Is Ours To Own

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: This is set directly after band practice in 1x07, where Reggie has his bisexualcrisisawakening. (Becuase really, can we get enough of reading about that moment?)Edit: this was originally a one-shot, but now there's a second chapter!Written (as always) for my muse, my bff and my inspiration,@Claudii85♥
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 458





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudii85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/gifts).



> Side note: I changed the rating on this because I realized that some of the adult elements were a bit more than just a 'teen' rating. Nothing explicit at all, but I'd rather be safe. I also forgot to flag it as underage, (even though everyone's already aware of their ages) but I should have categorized it properly. Sorry about that. ♥

"There you are, Reginald," Alex smiles as he pops into Julie's room. They know they're not supposed to be in there, yet it never seems to stop any of them. They love Julie's bed in particular, which is exactly where Alex finds Reggie. 

"You took off after practice, so I just wanted to check on you. Everything okay, man?" Alex flops down onto the bed next to Reggie and props himself up on one arm. "You know I'm always here if you need to talk."

"I'm fine," Reggie lies as he buries half of his face into Julie's pillow. 

"Reg," Alex says softly as he swats the pillow away. "You're not fine, and we both know it. It'll help if you talk about it, though."

"Seriously," Reggie says, voice cracking slightly. "I'm good. I was just resting up before the show, that's all."

Alex raises a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Try again."

Reggie sighs heavily. Alex can be pretty persistent, so he's not going to relent.

"How about you tell me what it is you want to know?" Reggie asks, opting for the safer approach. He's got a pretty good idea of what Alex is hinting at, but he's not going to volunteer more information than he strictly has to.

"Your glaringly obvious crush on Luke," Alex replies, without hesitation. 

"My _what_?" Reggie squeaks, which only makes the situation worse. Alex is laughing at him now, and Reggie knows that he's busted.

"To be fair," Alex adds, "he hides his crush even worse than you do. I just wish you two would get your shit together already. I don't know if being ghost boyfriends is an actual thing, but I'm sure you can make it work."

"B-boyfriends?" Reggie stutters.

"Oh my God, do I really have to be your gay Yoda and do all the work? Tell. Him. How. You. Feel," Alex says, punctuating each word for emphasis. "You think I can't see the way you two look at each other, especially when you're sharing a mic? Or how about the other day when Luke was changing and you couldn't stop staring at his chest? You're not subtle, Reg."

Reggie's face flushes bright red, which logically shouldn't happen considering they don't have actual bodies with blood flowing through them.

"I - " 

"It's okay you know," Alex smiles as he reaches for Reggie's hand and holds it gently. "You and Luke are good together, and I can see how much he likes you too. I don't know how relationships work in the afterlife, but you definitely need to talk to him while you've still got a chance. Who knows how much longer we'll be here, you know?"

"Good point," Reggie says. "You're not mad though? I know you two - "

"What, dated over two decades ago, and broke up because we worked better as friends?" Alex supplies. "I'm not mad at all. You're my brothers and I love you both; I just want you guys to be happy." 

"Thanks, man," Reggie smiles. "This is all so weird though. I guess I've always had feelings for Luke, I just tried to convince myself that it didn't mean anything. Then during practice - "

"He opened the closet door for you?" Alex snickers. 

Reggie shoves a pillow in Alex's face. "Something like that, but I'm not gay. I'm still attracted to girls too because they're sweet and soft and pretty. But _Luke_ \- "

"He's dreamy, isn't he?" Alex grins. 

"God yes," Reggie nods. "His eyes, his smile, those _arms_..." 

"He's a _really_ good kisser too," Alex winks.

"Not helping!" Reggie hisses. 

"He does this one thing with his tongue - "

"Oh my _God_ ," Reggie groans. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Because you love me, dumbass," Alex tells him as he reaches out to ruffle Reggie's hair.

Reggie can't argue with that because he really does love Alex dearly. What he feels for Luke though, it's unlike anything he's ever experienced before. He dated a few girls back in the '90s, but it wasn't anything serious. Reggie's deep-seated fear of rejection has always kept him from ever letting relationships develop beyond a certain point. 

"That I do," Reggie softens a bit. "I just really don't want to make things weird, you know? We've finally got the band back together and I don't want to mess that up."

"You won't," Alex assures him. "Regardless of whatever happens between you and Luke, your friendship is too solid to ever let anything ruin it."

"He's right, Reg," Luke agrees as he materializes onto the bed with them. "Thanks, bro," he nods over at Alex.

"Boundaries!" Reggie shrieks as if they're not in the exact place that Julie has repeatedly told them to stay away from.

"I wasn't spying, I promise," Luke says. "I wouldn't do that to you guys. Well, not on purpose," he adds. "I was just looking for you, and I heard you talking."

"So you stopped to listen?" Reggie asks. "I'm pretty sure that's eavesdropping."

"Accidental overhearing," Luke frowns. "I swear it wasn't intentional. I was just waiting for the right moment to step in, that's all."

"I think that's my cue to go," Alex interrupts them. "I'll go make sure all of our equipment is tuned up for tonight, so just meet me out in the studio later?"

"Of course," Luke smiles.

Reggie reaches out and offers Alex a fist bump. "Thanks, Alex."

"Anytime," Alex replies before he disappears in a flash.

"So," Luke starts.

"So," Reggie echoes.

"Alex is right, I'd never let anything come between us," Luke says. "But we do need to talk, don't you think?"

"Probably," Reggie concedes. "How much did you hear exactly?"

"Long enough to know that you've got it baaaaad for me," Luke winks.

"I hate you," Reggie groans as he falls backward onto Julie's bed and covers his face with her blanket.

"Do not," Luke teases as he lies next to Reggie and peels the blanket away. 

"It's annoying when you're right," Reggie sighs.

"Reg," Luke whispers as he leans closer.

Reggie sucks in a sharp breath as Luke's hand comes up to frame the side of his face. 

"Is this okay?" Luke asks as he sweeps his thumb over Reggie's cheek.

"Yeah," Reggie says as he leans into Luke's touch. "As long as it isn't a completely awkward one-sided crush."

Luke shakes his head as he drops his hand down to Reggie's chest, right over where his heart would be. "It's not, Reg, I promise; I'm crazy about you." 

"You are?" Reggie blushes. 

"Are you kidding me?" Luke gives Reggie a wide-eyed stare. "I used to get so jealous of the girls you dated back in high school." 

" _Me_?" Reggie scoffs. "What about _you_? You practically had your own fan club!" 

"Shut up." Luke shoves him playfully. 

"Make me," Reggie challenges. 

"Oh, that's how we're doing this then?" Luke says as he sways forward. "Where's the romance, Reginald?"

"Romance?" Reggie asks, looking confused. "You mean this isn't just a casual hook up?"

" _What_?" Luke frowns. "No, I - " 

"Relax, babe, I'm kidding," Reggie grins as he takes Luke's face into his hands. "I'm pretty crazy about you too." 

"Babe?" Luke smirks. 

"I just thought I'd try it out," Reggie shrugs.

"I like it," Luke says as he slides a hand around the back of Reggie's neck and drags him forward. 

"I like _you_ ," Reggie murmurs just before he crushes his lips against Luke's. He expects them to feel cold and clammy, or maybe not like anything at all. They're soft and warm though, and they fit perfectly against his own as Luke kisses him back. 

"I've wanted this for so long," Luke pants against Reggie's mouth between kisses. 

"Me too," Reggie says as he rolls over, right on top of Luke. 

"Whoa." Luke gives Reggie a sly grin. "Hey, hot stuff."

"Hi," Reggie beams before leaning down and kissing Luke deeply. He's never made out with a guy before, but it feels just as natural as it did with any of the girls he's kissed. Better even, because it's _Luke_ , and Reggie never imagined that Luke could feel the same way about him.

"Reg," Luke gasps against Reggie's mouth after a couple of minutes as he struggles to catch his breath. "I'm not sure how ghost boners work, but we probably shouldn't start something we can't finish right now."

"Ghost boners?" Reggie laughs hysterically as he flops onto his back. "I can _not_ believe you just said that." 

"Yo, being dead is fucking _weird_ , man," Luke pouts. "Like, we're not supposed to have bodies, or breathe, or feel things, yet here we are."

"Yeah, none of this makes sense," Reggie agrees as he sits up and pulls Luke into his arms. "It's not like we got an instruction manual when we died, so we're all just kind of winging it."

"Yeah, exactly." Luke wraps his arms around Reggie's neck and kisses him softly. "It's confusing, but I'm really glad we get to have this, whatever it is."

"Me too," Reggie smiles. "Seriously though, _ghost boners_? Alex is going to _love_ that one."

"You wouldn't," Luke glares. 

"Oh, he doesn't have to," Alex cuts in as he pokes his head through Julie's door. "I'd say I wasn't eavesdropping, but I'd be lying. Heads up though, Julie's looking for you guys. She wants to run through the song once more before the party."

"You suck," Luke tells Alex.

"Not anymore," Alex winks. "That's Reggie's job now. Well, if ghost blow jobs are a thing. I'll have to ask Willie about that one," he adds before disappearing again.

"I hate him," Luke growls. 

"That's a fucking lie and you know it, Lucas!" Alex calls from the other side of the door. "Get your asses down to the studio before Julie catches you in her room!"

"Yeah, we definitely don't want that," Reggie winces.

"Well at least she can't kill us if we're already dead," Luke points out.

"True that," Reggie says as he tilts Luke's face up. "To be continued?"

"Only if you stop teasing me about ghost boners," Luke answers as he nudges Reggie's nose with his own.

"Literally never ever," Reggie laughs before dragging Luke into another kiss. 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short and sweet second chapter that takes place just a few days after the first one. :)

One of the best things about being a ghost Reggie has learned, is the fact that privacy is rarely an issue anymore. Being invisible to practically everyone certainly has its perks, which he and Luke have been taking full advantage of lately. They're not completely shameless, but they don't have to be as discreet in public as they would under normal circumstances. 

Like on their first date, when they visited the Santa Monica pier and wasted no time getting their hands (and mouths) all over each other on the Ferris wheel. It turns out that ghost boners _are_ an actual thing, and Reggie hasn't teased Luke about it even once since they made that magical discovery.

Logistically, it makes no sense, but then again, there's still a lot they have to learn about the afterlife. 

Now that their friendship has progressed to the next level though, they do have one very strict rule: no hooking up in Julie's room, or anywhere that she might catch them. The studio is fine, but only during the times that she's guaranteed not to be around, like when she's at school or after she's gone to bed. 

Not that being together is a secret, because they tell Julie everything. She was incredibly happy for them when she found out, but they also never want to risk her walking in on them. 

Which is exactly why Reggie is so grateful that it's Alex who happens to catch them this time since Julie is neither at school nor asleep. She's studying over at Flynn's house, but she could obviously come home at any time. 

It's reckless, but this is emphatically not Reggie's fault. Luke is smoking hot, and Reggie is only human. Okay, so he's technically a ghost, but his body continues to react the same way it always has where Luke is concerned. 

It shouldn't be possible, but there are plenty of things they can do now that they definitely couldn't when they were still alive. Like being able to materialize anywhere they want, at any given moment. 

Case in point, Alex suddenly appearing in the studio while Luke is sprawled out on the couch with Reggie's face between his thighs. 

They're still fully clothed, but Reggie's flushed cheeks and Luke's intense moaning paint a pretty clear picture of what they're up to. On the bright side, it's doubtful that Alex can see all that much with Reggie's head in the way, and it's not like he's never seen Luke naked before. 

Although, Reggie would prefer not to think about that last part. 

Not that he ever had any issues with Luke and Alex dating, but he really doesn't want to start feeling self-conscious about a relationship that ended over twenty years ago. Alex and Luke are still the best of friends of course, but it's strictly platonic now. 

Plus, Alex is obviously crazy about Willie, and Reggie is pretty sure that the feeling is mutual. 

"Whoa," Alex laughs as he realizes what he's just walked in on. He pretends to look embarrassed, but Reggie knows him too well. Alex has been out and proud since he was fifteen, and rarely anything embarrasses him. He's still plagued by anxiety sometimes, but he has always embraced life fully, and unapologetically, which is one of the many things that Reggie has always admired about him. 

Normally Reggie would be happy to see him, but not while Alex continues to leer at them instead of walking out. Or just dematerializing, which would be even easier.

"Do you _mind_?" Reggie snaps as he tugs Luke's shirt down and shoves a pillow at him to help cover up with.

"Not at all," Alex says as he hops up onto Julie's piano. "Please, don't stop on my account."

"We seriously need to establish some boundaries," Reggie mutters as he gets to his feet.

"Yo, we were kind of in the middle of something," Luke complains as he gestures toward his lap.

"Don't worry," Alex tells him. "I'm here strictly for educational purposes. Please, carry on." 

"If memory serves, you don't need any lessons," Luke smirks. 

"No, I definitely don't," Alex agrees, "but this isn't about me. I'm just here to make sure our boy Reginald is living his best bisexual life. Although, it looks like he's off to a pretty good start so far."

"Why is this happening to me?" Reggie groans as he covers his face with his hands. "I'm a good person, I don't deserve this."

"Stop being so dramatic," Alex teases. "You're a _great_ person, which is exactly why I'm here to help."

"Someone please wake me up, this has to be a nightmare," Reggie whines as he flops back down next to Luke.

"Nah, it's more like a dream come true," Luke murmurs as he leans over and kisses Reggie slowly.

"Aw, babe," Reggie says when they pull apart. "You're so sweet." 

Luke opens his mouth to reply, but Alex cuts him off. 

"You sappy bitches," he pretends to gag. 

Luke flips him off with both hands. "Bite me." 

"Been there, done that," Alex says, punctuated by a dismissive wave of his hands. "Anyway, I just thought I'd offer Reg a few pointers."

"Pointers?" Reggie scoffs. "You make it sound like I'm some blushing virgin."

"Well, you _are_ blushing," Alex notes.

"And it's adorable," Luke adds as he kisses Reggie's cheek. 

"We'll call them tips, then," Alex suggests. "For example, Luke really likes it when you kiss his neck. Bonus points if you bite a little, like near his collar bone. He _loves_ that."

"Oh," Reggie breathes out. "Definitely noted." 

"Knock it off, Alex." It's Luke's turn to blush now as he reaches for his guitar and starts strumming it aimlessly. 

Alex ignores him of course, and then suddenly snaps his fingers as a thought occurs to him. 

"His nipples are incredibly sensitive too, by the way. I've made him - " 

"Okay, get the fuck out," Luke hisses as he grabs one of the spare pillows from the couch and hurls it at Alex's head. 

"I _am_ out," Alex shrugs. "And you should be more grateful that I care about the quality of your sex life."

"How very generous of you," Reggie deadpans. 

"That's more like it," Alex smiles. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Willie."

"If you happen to see Ray, tell him I love him!" Reggie calls out as Alex is leaving the studio. 

"Should I be jealous?" Luke jokes as he quickly gets his jeans zipped back up. Now that they're alone again, he can at least make himself more presentable since Julie should be home soon.

"Probably a little," Reggie says. "He _is_ kinda hot."

"You're such a dork," Luke teases as he pulls Reggie into his arms and peppers his face with kisses. 

"But I'm _your_ dork," Reggie reminds him. 

"About that, actually," Luke says seriously when he pulls back. "I've been meaning to ask you if we...if um..."

"What is it?" Reggie asks as he reaches for Luke's hand and gives it a squeeze. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course," Luke assures him. "It's just that we haven't actually talked about what this all means. I know we like each other, so we're kinda _dating_ then, right? I mean like, officially?"

"Hold that thought," Reggie says as he gets up to grab Luke's writing journal and a pen. He quickly flips it open to an empty page and scrawls something down before handing it to Luke.

"Oh my God," Luke laughs as he sees what's Reggie has written:

 ** _Will you be my boyfriend? Circle yes or no_**

"Did I mention that you're a complete dork?" Luke says as he takes the pen from Reggie's hand and circles 'yes' so many times that it bleeds through to the pages underneath. 

"Once or twice," Reggie giggles.

" _Yes_ , I will be your boyfriend," Luke grins as he sets the journal aside. "Should I start carrying your bass around for you, and give you one of my jackets?"

"Hey," Reggie frowns. "You know I would totally wear it!"

"Of course you would, you _nerd_ ," Luke laughs as he peels off the hoodie that he's got layered over his T-shirt and hands it to Reggie. "I don't know where any of my old jackets are though, so this will have to do for now."

"It's perfect," Reggie says as he quickly puts it on. It's just symbolic of course since temperature changes don't really affect them anymore. Just like Reggie doesn't need to wear his leather jacket, but it's still a familiar comfort. 

"How do I look?" he asks while giving a quick twirl to show off for Luke. 

For his _boyfriend_ , Luke.

"Overdressed," Luke smirks as he reaches out and tugs Reggie down onto his lap. "But very sexy," he whispers against Reggie's ear.

"Luke," Reggie laughs, "Julie is going to be home any minute now, so we have to behave."

"Well yeah," Luke says, " _here_ we do. But not at that secluded spot under the pier," he adds suggestively. 

"I like the way you think," Reggie murmurs as he leans in for a kiss.

"Hey, guys!" Julie calls out as she pulls open the garage door. "Miss me?"

"You know it, Jules," Luke says, giving her his trademark heart-melting smile.

"Always," Reggie beams as he tries to discreetly slide off of Luke's lap. He fails spectacularly though, and ends up face-planting right onto the floor. 

"Reg, are you okay?" Julie asks him as she rushes to kneel by his side. He can't technically get hurt since he's already dead, but Reggie loves knowing that she cares so much.

"I'm fine," Reggie nods as he accepts the hand that Luke offers him and gets to his feet. "I guess you could say that I _fell_ for Luke," he snickers.

Luke blushes at that, and Julie rolls her eyes, but she still cracks a fond smile anyway. 

"Luke has that effect on people," Alex says as he pops back into the room.

"He really does," Reggie admits as he leans down and kisses the top of Luke's head. 

"Okay, enough with the cuteness," Julie orders as she moves over to the piano. "We've got songs to work on."

"You got it, boss," Luke says as he hops up from the couch and gives Julie his undivided attention. "How about we start with that one we were writing last night? I think it might be really cool if we added a duet on the piano."

"Great idea," Julie agrees as she slides over and makes space for Luke on the bench next to her.

For the next hour or so, Reggie watches in fascination as the song comes together. Luke really does have chemistry with everyone he sings with, but there's an undeniable magic that blossoms between him and Julie that's unlike anything Reggie has ever seen before.

"Come on, guys, let's all practice this one," Luke suggests as he motions for Reggie and Alex to join them.

They still have no idea what their unfinished business might be, or why Julie was the chosen one to bring them back to this realm, but it doesn't even matter anymore. 

Reggie hasn't always believed in fate, but now, standing here with his best friends and the boy he loves, he's certain there's no other explanation for what brought them all together.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I wasn't originally planning to add to this story, but after [Heather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather___Grace/pseuds/Heather___Grace) suggested it, I decided to give it a try. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can also find me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/)** on tumblr. :)
> 
> (ps: I wrote this in like two hours and I only edited it quickly before posting. So please forgive any major errors!)


End file.
